1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for continuously manufacturing a liquid crystal display device by a process that includes peeling off a sheet piece of polarizing film from a carrier film and boding the sheet piece to a liquid crystal panel with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween to form a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known method that includes providing a carrier film on which sheet pieces of polarizing film are formed with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween, inwardly folding back the carrier film at the front end of the peeling means to peel off a sheet piece of the polarizing film together with the pressure-sensitive adhesive from the carrier film, and bonding the sheet piece of the polarizing film, which has been peeled off, to a liquid crystal panel with the pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-361741).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-361741.
As shown in FIG. 7, there is a method that includes nipping a sheet piece 714 of polarizing film and a liquid crystal panel 740 between a pair of bonding means (750a, 750b), while peeling off a carrier film 712 by inwardly folding back the carrier film 712 using peeling means 741, so that the sheet piece 714 is bonded to the liquid crystal panel 740. In the case of this method, however, for example, the sheet piece 714 swings during the bonding, so that bubbles are formed in the liquid crystal panel 740 after the bonding, which becomes a cause of image display failure, and therefore, there has been a demand for improvement of this method.